Wait Spinelli has son
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Spinelli comes back from England with boy Harry Potter, follow as Spinelli is pretending that Harry is her son
1. Chapter 1

Wait Spinelli has son?!

No beta

I don*t own anything

Chapter 1

Spinelli pov

It was meant to be nice study year in Britain.

Visiting her cousin Lily and her husband James and their newborn son Harry.

It wasn't meant to turn this crazy.

Well it all started quiet well... She got in Cornwall where her cousin lived and she was meant study be lawyer. Cornwall was nice city and house or mansion really... Had that Downton abbey vibe (damn Gretch and her love for that show).

Well anyway it all started nicely, her studies were interesting and she was doing great, and she end up having lots new friends, and on-off friends with benefits thing with handsome devil Sirius Black.

For long time she had all under her control and she enjoyed her trip.

But then everything go to downhill and her cousin end up hiding from some crazy terrorist moldy voldy or whatever he called himself. She did go hiding with her cousin, because she wanted be close her cousin and godson Harry, but she didn't mind Sirius that horny dog.

But one night when she was coming back from one Halloween party she found something that devastated her cousin and her husband death and house was completely destroyed.

She lost one of her best friend's and she truly liked James.

But like some miracle Harry was alive and I did something really bad at least point of wizards and I stole Harry and runaway.

I took cab or taxi as they say and I called some friends from university and with some help I was heading to airport.

Pretending that Harry is my son. But its only way that Dumbledork won't take him from me and place him that awful petty-Petunia's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spinelli pov

I'm home and everything is as always.

Home is clean, table is full of magazines about sports and fashion. I see my mom and dad watching some late night talk show.

Then they see me and they are happy but they start staring at Harry and I start hold him tighter.

"Ashley is that Harry?" My mother and I take couple breaths and I start explain.

After couple hours, I'm ready.

"Oh no no no, you won't start pretend some teen mom. He is your godson not your son. I can pretend his mother not I won't let you ruin your life." My mom says and I can't help but smile.

"Mom I can do this, and nobody won't believe that you were pregnant. I can say I came pregnant at school and that I had Harry while I was in England. And if we won't lie about Harry's real parentage, Dumbledork will come and take him back." I protest.

My parents looks each other and after sometime they nod and I have win this battle.

I take Harry to upstairs and I walk to my old room.

I let Harry sleep in carriage and I look out.

Everything is so peaceful and quiet.

Everything is going to change did I like it or not.

Next day T.J.'s pov

Spinelli is back. I feel like smiling but why she didn't tell me that she is coming home?

I'm sitting at Gus house with Gus, Gretchen and Mickey who are watching their new favorite show shitton abbey or whatever it is.

"Vince saw Spin... She was acting weirdly." I mumble and they finally bother look at me.

"Spinelli is back?! Why she didn't told us?" They all ask same time.

"I don't know but let's go find out."

We arrive at Spinelli's house. Where we meet Mrs. Spinelli and she says Pookie isn't available but I tell that somebody (small Italian spinster) was swearing there like sailor.

After couple days we still haven't met Spinelli and we stay in stake out like in when we were kids.

I look old house from bushes and I can't help but we help feel like old times. Thank god we all small break from school after exam week.

Then finally door opens and our waiting is paid.

Spinelli has now longer hair and her smile is softer.

She still boyish but not so much.

I yell hello and her smile grown bigger.

We all run to her and start asking questions about England and stuff.

They small baby crawls in hallway and I can't help but stare but I can tell other's are also staring.

"Guys this is my son Harry." Spinelli says and our jaws drop open.

This is really whomps.


End file.
